Power electronics devices employ electronics packages that generally contain electrical circuitry for conducting electrical current which, in turn, generates thermal energy (i.e., heat). Automotive high-power electronics, such as those employed in electric and hybrid-electric vehicles typically generate a significant amount of thermal energy during operation. Excessive temperatures may cause reduced performance including electrical circuit failure. Thus, thermal energy must be dissipated and transferred away from the electronics to ensure proper operation of the assembly. Additionally, the power capability of the electronics package and size of the electronics assembly generally depends upon the efficiency of heat dissipation that may be achieved.
Conventional electronics cooling approaches for dissipating thermal energy away from electronics include the use of a thermally conductive heat sink supported in contact with a surface of the electronics package(s). This may include directly mounting a heat sink onto a printed circuit board which, in turn, contains the electronics package(s) (devices). The heat sink transfers heat that dissipates through the printed circuit board away from the electronics devices. One such example of a prior electronics cooling package is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0077614 A1, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
For very high power applications, such as electronics packages that may be used in hybrid-electric or electric vehicles, enhanced cooling of electronics may be required. U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,798 discloses an automotive electronics heat exchanger employing a heat sink device having a fluid vessel in fluid communication with an automotive radiator. The heat sink is positioned in thermal communication with one side of an electronics power package such that fluid coolant flows through the heat sink device to cool the electronics package. The entire disclosure of the aforementioned patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
While prior known electronics cooling approaches achieve significant cooling, it is desirable to provide for an enhanced electronics assembly that is capable of dissipating greater amounts of thermal energy (heat) away from the electronics packages in an optimal manner. It is particularly desirable to provide for cost affordable and enhanced cooling of automotive electronics to cool high power electronics packages employed on an automotive vehicle.